


At work

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: The omega reader has been working very hard in a case, so when the heat hits him with enough force to be smelled in the entire room he doesn’t know what to do but lucky for him his alpha is now working for the FBI / Will Graham x Male Reader (jealous and protective Will please.)





	

Just seconds after it hits you, you realise what is happening. You know it was almost time for your heat, but you hadn’t realised how close it really was. You had been working this case for a long time, so it had sort of slipped your mind. At the moment are in the office with Will, Hannibal and Crawford. You are all discussing case, although you are not participating as much as the others. You try to appear collected and not leave the room, but you feel yourself getting warmer every second. 

You hope they are done soon and that none of them will notice what is going on right now. Crawford is a beta, so he’s the most likely to not notice anything. Will and Hannibal are both alphas however, making you slightly paranoid. You shift in your chair, trying to get comfortable. Will steals a glance over you when you move, and you can see the moment he scents the air and understands what is happening. 

Somehow, he manages to end the conversation fairly quickly after that, giving you an excuse to leave the room as quick as you can. Not caring what the others might think, you rush into the mens bathroom. It’s blessedly empty. Quickly checking yourself, you are glad to find your pants dry, but your shirt have started to cling slightly to your back with sweat. The door to the bathroom swings shut, making you look up in horror of who it might be. 

Luckily it’s just Will, making you relax a small bit. He’s scents the air, and walks slowly over you. You let him, but when he comes close, he doesn’t stop, making you back up until you hit the sinks. His hands come to rest at your sides, threatening to slide lover. He sniffs along your neck while you put your hands on his hips. He places a few kisses on your neck, making you let out a low moan, you are way to sensitive right now for him to be doing this someplace so public. You tense slightly when one hand finds you ass and the other goes to your crotch. You push him slightly away from you, making his hands slide back up their previous resting spot. Your heart is hammering in your chest. He can probably hear it, and he seems affected to, breathing like he has run a mile.

“As much as I like you touching me, this isn’t really the place to do this. Take me home right now, and we can fuck as much as we want there. I don’t really want anyone to walk in on us grinding against each other.” Will seems to not want to speak, he just nods. Taking your hand, he drags you out of the bathroom. You have to talk several deep breaths to calm yourself and not just drag him back so he will continue what he was doing earlier. You need him real bad, you just hope you can make it home fast. If you get to impatient, you can always make him pull over or something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
